Harley Card
Once a trophy winning gymnast and yoga instructor, Hannah Cardian, was a teen seedrian who lived on Mobius and spent her time teaching elders yoga and winning gold medals in gymnast competitions to keep open the old folks homes. One day however, while sleeping in her house she was kidnapped by local criminals PattyWhack and Hayder, the two wanted her to teach them her athletic skills so they could use them to get away with crimes. Refusing, the two criminals refused to let her go and held the girl hostage for the longest time. Being held captive for so long, made the Hannah develop stock holm syndrome, in which she fell in love with PattyWhack and believed she was a member of their team. After joining them she took a new costume and named herself Harley Card. She would use her much more childish attitude and antics to help PattyWhack and Hayder commit several crimes and fend off against assassins. Harley had no problem until she had a confrontation with the Misfits and met Ty, Ty took a liking to Harley and believed that she could still be helped. Being with PattyWhack for so long, she hated Ty and fought him all the time; but did call him several times a"dork"able, even despite the fact Patty abused her and beat her when she failed, she still loved him. It wasn't until Patty left Harley in a building he planned to blow up and was saved by Ty, when she finally left him. Sitting on a cliff, still having her childish personality, Harley didn't know where to go and wanted to end it all. Ty however, pulled her aside and confessed how he thought she was cute and loved her personality and offered her to join his team of misfits known as TOMAS. Harley gladly agreed and kissed Ty, becoming his official girlfriend, making new friends later, she joined a sub-unit of female crime busters known as The Killer Kanarys, which was made of Harley, Naomi, and Robin. Personality Before her change, Harley was a very level headed and idealistic girl, who was very generous and caring. After her change, she became very sadistic and childish, describing crimes as fun and exciting. Her jokes and thought process also became childish and very juvenile. Despite her sadistic behavior, she was also very romantic and always wanted hug and cuddle with PattyWhack, which he did not care for, she also had her limit seeing some things as too far. After, joining TOMAS she lost most of her sadistic behavior but still was childish and is very cuddly around Ty and protects him and tends to get jealous a few times. Strengths and Weaknesses Harley is very athletic and can bend and stretch her body to abnormal lengths, her acrobatics are even better than PattyWhack's. She also tends to be very bouncy as she seems to posses better jumping abilities than any regular mobian. Harley also has a giant mallet and teddy bear with a pistol for an eye. Also she is not one to stray away from using any fire arms to defeat her foes. Despite all these great abilities, Harley still has the mind set of a child and can very easily be scared or intimidated, also she can become distracted very easily. And despite Snugglin with no glasses.png her amazing skills she is not super human. Likes and Dislikes Harley loves to cause mayhem, whether good or bad, and loves to play and shop for fun looking things. She also loves romantic things and is very easy to please and finds everything Ty does to show his affection adorable. She also loves Ty and is very devoted to keeping her puddin' safe and happy. Harley has a hatred towards Patty for breaking her heart and abusing her and making her feel like garbage when Ty makes her feel perfect. She also hates buzz kills and being betrayed by anyone. Also, she cringes when other women move on Ty who she feels are more "desirable" then her. Category:Seedrian Category:Female Category:Chaotic Good Category:Neutral Evil Category:TOMAS